Troublesome Children
by Jenny151618
Summary: Its one year later and the children are born and the Akatsuki split up what will happen? Warning Yuri Girl x Girl & Yoai! Rated M for a reason!
1. Deidara's POV Let's Split Up!

SAME WARNING AS OTHER STORY! ONLY THING DIFFERENT IS YURI WILL EVENTRUALLY HAPPEN JUST NOT YET NOR MATURE BETWEEN THE CHILDREN BUT STILL BEWTEEN ADULTS!

Chapter one

* Deidara's Pov *

We were all staying at Pein's house while Seth ( My child ), Kevin ( Itachi's child ), Rachel ( Hidan's child ), Piper ( Konan's child ), Jennet ( Paige's child ), Axel, Holly, and Derek ( Tobi's children ) play. I looked around as a the children were playing tag.

Seth had on a bight yellow t-shirt on, his favorite color, white tennis shoes, and his diaper. He has blood red hair, like Sasori's, and blue eyes, like mine.

Kevin had on a dark purple t-shirt on, his favorite color, blue tennis shoes, and his diaper. He had blue hair, like Kisame's, and black eyes, like Itachi's.

Rachel had on a light green t-shirt on, her favorite color, purple tennis shoes, and her diaper. She had white hair, like Hidan's, tan skin, like Kakuzu's, and red and green eyes, like Kakuzu's.

Piper had on a brown t-shirt, her favorite color, red tennis shoes, and her diaper. She had orange hair, like Pein's, and orange eyes, like Konan's.

Jennet had on a black t-shirt on, her favorite color, black tennis shoes, and her diaper. She had red hair, like Paige's, purple strips on each cheek, like both parents, blue star on forehead, like both parents, and yellow eyes, like her dad's.

Axel had on a red t-shirt on, his favorite color, gray tennis shoes, and his diaper. He had green hair, like Zetsu's, white skin color, like Zetsu's left side, and black eyes, like Tobi's.

Holly had on a orange t-shirt, her favorite color, yellow tennis shoes, and her diaper. She had green hair, like Zetsu's, black skin color, like Zetsu's right side, and black eyes, like Tobi's.

Derek had on a blue t-shirt, his favorite color, green tennis shoes, and his diaper. He had back hair, like Tobi's, and yellow eyes, like Zetsu's.

" This organization is to dangerous for children. We need to go our separate ways, " Pein said, snapping me out of watching the children.

" What? Why? " Asked Paige ( She and Aunty Jen joined the Akatsuki )

" Didn't you hear me? It's dangerous for children, " Pein repeated.

" Yeah I guess…., " Sasori was the first one to agree. I nodded quickly in agreement.

" But I don't wannnaaaa, " whined Paige.

" We can still meet or even still live together just not doing any more crimes, " Pein stated.

" …. Fine….. Can I live here? " She asked hyperly.

" Yes…. Who else wants to live here? " Pein asked.

" We are leaving but we'll visit often, " Sasori said then wrapped his arm around my waist.

" Us too, " Kakuzu said and did the same thing to Hidan.

" We are leaving also, " Kisame said and did the same thing to Itachi.

" We're staying here, " Zetsu said not doing anything to Tobi because he was playing with the children.

" Me too, " Aunty Jen said.

" Well of course me and Konan are staying, " Pein said but he didn't wrap his arm around Konan because he didn't like her. Pein looked like he was going to add something but a loud cry cut him off.

We all looked over to see Jennet on Axel's back, pulling his hair, Rachel on Derek's back, pulling his hair, Piper on Seth's back, pulling his hair, Kevin sitting on the ground crying, and Holly laughing at him.

Konan runs over and pulls her off Seth. I ran over and picks Seth up. Hidan runs over and pulls her off Derek. Tobi picked up Derek. Paige runs over a pulls off Jennet. Zetsu runs over and picks up Axel. Itachi runs over and picks up Kevin, trying to stop his crying. Aunty Jen runs over and picks up Holly since Zetsu and Tobi's hands were full.

" What is all this about? " Aunty Jen asked the kids after we settled them down.

" They mafe us maf , " ( They made us mad ) Rachel said glaring at Derek.

" How? " Asked Konan.

" They Saif we coulfn't fo nufin, " ( They said we couldn't do nothing ) answered Jennet glaring at Axel.

" I think we need to kept them away from each other, for a while, " Paige said.

" I agree, " I said. We walked to our rooms, some starting to pack to leave. The next couple days everyone packed what they wanted and the ones that wanted to leave, left.


	2. SasoDeiSasori's POV Seth, Kevin, Axel?

Chapter two

* SasoDei *

* Four years later * A/N: That Makes Seth Five And Lilly Was Born & Is Now Three.

* Sasori's Pov *

Deidara and me were sitting on the couch watching ' _The Notebook '. _It was near the end of the movie when Deidara started crying. I put my arm around him and he snuggled into my chest. I leaned down and kissed his forehead then his nose then his mouth right as the movie goes off. He moans into my mouth and I push him onto the couch. He pushes me off and I fall to the floor. Then he straddled my hips and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I switched our position just as our the door slammed open and our children, Lillian, or Lilly for short, and Seth walked in.

" Dad stop hurting Mom! Get off Him! " Seth shouted at me. Dei chuckled into my shoulder before trying to push me off.

" Just you wait I get you into my bed tonight, _Mom, _" I purred into his ear before getting up and I saw his blush. He pushed himself off the floor and walked over to Seth and Lilly and hugged them both.

" Hey, you guys. How was your time with Kisame and Itachi un? " He picked up Lilly and sat her on the couch and done the same to Seth. Seth crawled over to my and got into my lap, and Lilly crawled in Dei's lap.

" Sefh and Fevin fissed un! I mef Lauren foday… She is nice un. I life her! " ( Seth and Kevin kissed un! I met Lauren today... She was nice un. I like her! ) Lilly answered his question.

" Kissed? When, where, and why? " I asked the kid in my lap. Seth blushed, looked down, and mumbled something incoherently.

" You know, I can tell Kisame and Itachi if you don't tell us un, " Dei said.

" We saw Kisame and Itachi and we ask them and they said cause they like each ofer and me and Kevin like each ofer, " he said looking down at his hands on his lap. I looked down at the child and tried to tell him.

" Honey... Dear... They meant… You see… They like… When a boy likes a boy -, " Dei cuts in.

" They like each as in marriage like, honey, " Dei pats him on the head.

" Ewwww….. I dun't like Kevin tha way… I lik - wever mind, " ( Ewwww... I don't like Kevin that way... I lik - never mind ) Seth stopped himself before he can give him self away.

" He lifes Afel un, " ( He likes Axel un ) Lilly said.

" Shut up pint, " Seth said giving Lilly a glare.

" Awww…. You like Axel un! " Dei said giddily. Seth blushed, nodded, and looked at his feet. I just hugged Seth closer to me. We chatted about nothing and everything till dinner then watched a movie, finally putting the kids to bed at ten o' clock. Deidara and me walked to our bedroom all the way on the other side of the house ( A/N: They live in a mansion ). We walked in and I pushed Dei up against the door.

" W-w-what are you doing un? " Dei asks surprised.

" Doing what I said I'd do, " I said right before I kissed him hard on the lips.


	3. KisaIta Kisame's POV Seth, Kevin Derek?

Chapter three

* Kisame's Pov *

* Four Years Later * A/N: Kevin Is Five And Lauren Was Born And Is Now Three

* KisaIta *

Itachi and I were sitting outside on the grass, eating dangos and watching the kids play.

Lauren was wearing a green t-shirt, her favorite color, green tennis shoes, and her diaper. She had blue skin, like mine, black hair, like Itachi's, and blue eyes, like mine. She had just met Lilly, Deidara and Sasori's kid, and they looked like they were having fun. We didn't see Kevin and Seth but I figured they were behind the tree as seeing Lilly and Laruen staring and giggling at it.

* Time skip to after Seth and Lilly leave *

" So Lauren what do you think of Lilly? " Itachi asked as we all sat down on the couch.

" I life her, she fool, " ( I like her, she cool ) Lauren answered as she crawled into Itachi's lap and Kevin crawled into mine.

" Oh, Itachi, I forgot to tell you but there is a reunion at Pein's next week, I was supposed to tell Sasori but I forgot. I'll tell him tomorrow, " I told Itachi.

" Oh okay. We haven't seen Pein, Konan, Jennifer, Paige, or their kids in over three years, wonder how they are doing, " Itachi said as he hugged Lauren closer.

" I heard Jennifer and Paige had another kid but I don't know who with, " I said.

" Gueff we find ouf neft weef, " ( Guess we find out next week ) Lauren said.

" Yep. That reminds me why were you and Seth behind that tree? " I asked Kevin. Kevin looked down at his feet and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

" He fissed Feth fehind that free, " ( He kissed Seth behind that tree ) Lauren told us.

" Really? Why? " I asked Kevin.

" Because you and Mommy kissed and you said people kiss when they like each other, "

" I had to do this with Sasuke and I'm not doing it again, " Itachi said.

" You see Kevin when I said ' like ' I meant as in marriage like, " I said glaring at Itachi. Kevin was to young to have ' The Talk '.

" Eww… No…. I like - never mind, "he looked down at his lap.

" Come on, you can tell us, " Itachi encouraged.( A/N: Itachi encouraging people it's a world gone mad. )

" Fe lifes Derek, " ( He likes Derek. ) Lauren told us.

" Aww…. You like Derek! " I said and hugged him closer. Itachi patted the kid on the head and smiled at him.

We watched a movie, ate dinner, then put the children to bed. We walked to our room and he pushed me against the door.

" I want you to tonight, " he whispers huskily in my ear then he kissed me hard.


	4. ZetTobiTobi's POV Get A Room!

* Chapter four * The triplets, Jennet, and Piper are five. Sam, Whitney, and Vince are three.

* ZetTobi *

* Tobi's Pov *

I was sitting in Zetsu's lap. We were in the recliner, while Paige and Jennifer were on the couch. We were watching the children while Pein and Konan were away grocery shopping. We had three new children running around lately.

Vince was Pein and Konan's second one. He had blue hair, grey eyes, and was running around in an orange t-shirt and an orange diaper.

Whitney was Jennifer's, she looked strangely like a Uchiha, but I'm not sure. She had black hair, blue eyes, and was running around in a blue t-shirt and a blue skirt.

Last was Sam, Paige's youngest. He had white hair, 2 purple stripes on his cheeks, a blue star on his forehead, blue eyes, and was running around in a white shirt and diaper.

They playing hide - n - seek and Axel, Derek, and Whitney were great at finding people while Holly, Vince, and Jennet were great at hiding. The other children were so-so. I was pulled out of my watching when Jennifer asked my a question.

" What? " I didn't hear her.

" Did you know about Pein's reunion? " She asked me.

" Yeah! I can't wait to see everyone! "

" Who all is coming? " she asked.

" Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and their kids! "

" So Itachi is coming? " she asked.

" Yea! "

" Oh…. Thanks, " she said sadly. I was about to ask her what was wrong when Whitney came running over, without her skirt on crying. She crawled into Jennifer's lap trying to pull her shirt down over her diaper.

" What's wrong honey? " Jennifer asked in a motherly voice.

" They, " sob " took, " hic-up " my skirt, " sob.

" Who? " More motherly voice.

" Sam! " Whitney wailed.

" Well, let us just ask Paige to get your skirt back," Whitney nodded then climbed into Paige's lap.

" Will you get my skirt back? " she asked

" Sure dear, " Paige said as she smiled. " Sam!"

Sam walked over, " Yes, mama? " He said with a smile.

" Sam, did you take Whitney's skirt? " She said semi-sternly.

Sam looked down at his feet and nodded. He pulled it out from behind his back and handed it back to Whitney.

" Thank you Sam! " Whitney put on the skirt, kissed his cheek, then rushed off to find the other children. Sam blushed then rushed off when Vince hollered his name. A few minutes passed then we heard giggling coming from the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen to see Sam kissing Vince.

" Aww! So cute! " Me, Paige, and Jennifer said. Vince pushed Sam away, blushed, wiped his mouth, then glared at Whitney.

" I told you kisses were nice, " Sam said.

" I never said they weren't! " Vince argued.

" You implied it! " Axel said.

" Grrrr! " Vince said then stomped away.

" Why are you guys talking about kissing? " Zetsu asked.

" 'Cause Whitney kissed Sam on the cheek and Vince said kisses were stupid, so Sam proved him wrong, " Axel said. ( A/N: These kids are smarter then Dei's and Itachi's! )

" Aww! That's so sweet! " I said.

" So, Sam do you like Vince? " Paige asked.

" N-no, " Sam blushed then looked to his feet.

" Y-you don't like me? " Vince asked from the doorway, with one tear going down his face. Before Sam could answer, Vince ran off into another room.

" Wait, Vince! " Sam hollered after him then ran of after him. I went to follow to make sure everything was okay and before I got out of the kitchen I heard Jennifer tell Paige something.

" You're son is a lot like you, he lies, "

After checking the living room and the hallway I found them in the bathroom. I listened at the door so not to scare them away or make them quit talking.

" I'm sorry! I was lying of course I like you! " I heard Sam say.

" You don't understand! I like you more then a friend! " ( A/N: These kids are _very_ smart! )

" R-really? " Sam stuttered.

" Yea… Don't laugh at me, "

" Why would I laugh? I like you too, silly, " Sam answered.

" R-really? " It was Vince's turn to stutter.

" Does this answer your question? " I peaked around the door to see Sam kissing Vince, again. Vince turned bight red, then closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. Sam broke the kiss, kissed Vince's cheek, then backed away.

" Y-yea, " I walked back to the living room after that. No one was there but Zetsu so I walked over to him and sat in his lap. I felt one of his hands go up my shirt, the other up to my mask and pulled in off. He then removed my shirt and pushed me down on the couch. He kissed me hard and forced his tongue down my throat, not that I'm complaining. He moved his mouth down to my neck sucking. I was about to moan when Konan and Pein entered.

" Oh, my god! Get a room! " Pein said. Zetsu grumbled and I chuckled against his shoulder.

" Just you wait, " he growled into my ear. He got up off my then picked me up bridal style, carrying me to our room, then sitting me down on the bed. He crawled over me and went back to sucking.

Author Note: I know I'm evil but you will get your lemon later! P.S I don't know what those kids were doing… They are smart… and I meant it in the perverted way.


	5. KakuHida Kakuzu's Pov Dirty Floor!

* Chapter five *

* KakuHida * Rachel is five and Josh was born and is now three. P.S: These kids are also _very_ smart.

* Kakuzu's Pov *

Hidan was sitting with the children surprisingly being a good parent and was helping them put together a puzzle.

Josh was wearing a black t-shirt, his favorite color, and his diaper. His skin was pale, like Hidan's, his eyes were pink, like Hidan's, and his hair was brown, like mine. I was pulled out of my observing when Hidan left the kids and sat right down in my lap.

" You know, you should fix me, and the kids, something to eat, "

" I should? " I asked.

" Yes, I'm starving! " He said in his whiney voice.

" Hey don't forget about us! " I heard Rachel yell from behind.

" Yea! " Josh agreed with his big sister.

" Fine, I guess I'll fix you guys something, " I said but Hidan didn't get of me.

" Well? " asked Rachel.

" I can't fix food if Mom is sitting on me, " I said.

" Get off Mom! You can _play _later, " Rachel said and I rolled my eyes. She was so much like Hidan.

" Fine, fine, I'll get up but I'm not happy about it, " he got up and went to walk away but I caught his hand and stopped him. I stood up and kissed him lightly on the mouth, then whispered,

" I'll make it up to you later, " I walked to the kitchen. I made chicken nuggets then sat them on the table calling everyone to come get them. Rachel was the first one to the table, then Josh, and finally Hidan.

" Yay! Chicken nuggets! " Josh half-shouted.

" My favorite! " Rachel also half-shouted.

" Hey, I forgot to tell you, but tomorrow is Pein's reunion, " Hidan said as he sat down to eat.

" Yay! I get to see Whitney! " Josh said at the same time Rachel said,

" Yay! I get to see Piper! "

" Oh, does someone have a crush? " I teased them.

" Maybe… " They both blushed and looked at their feet.

" Aww… That's so cute, " Hidan gushed. We went back to eating when the phone rang.

" I'll get it, " I said and got up to get the phone.

" Hello, is this Sasori or Deidara? " The voice asked.

" No, Its Kakuzu. Who's this? "

" Kisame, " then in the background, like they tried to cover the phone up, " I told you it wasn't Sasori or Deidara's Number, "

" Kisame, why do you want Sasori's number? "

" I forgot to tell them about the reunion, "

" Oh…. Hold on. Let me get the number, " I cheeked my notebook of numbers then told it to him.

" Okay, thanks. Bye, " - Click. I put the phone away and went back to the table.

" Who was that? " Hidan asked.

" Kisame, " I answered then ate a piece of my chicken.

" Why would he call? " Josh asked.

" He needed Sasori's number, "

" Why? " Rachel asked.

" No one told him of the reunion, " we finished eating, talking about random junk. Then we put the kids down for a nap, after much refusal. I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch; Hidan followed.

" You know, this floor is way to clean, we should fucking dirty it up, " Hidan said.

" No, we should clean it up, "

" No, fucking dirty it up, "

" No! "

" Yes! "

" NO! "

" YES! "

" YOU, ASS! "

" WHAT? JUST BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIRTY THE FLOOR YOU START YELLING! "

" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? "

" UNDERSTAND WHAT? "

" WHEN I SAID ' DIRTY IT UP ' I FUCKING MEANT HAVE SEX! YOU DUMBASS! " He walked to our bedroom and I sit on the couch feeling bad for yelling at Hidan. I walked to the door and walked in, not even bothering to knock. He was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. I walked over and sat in front of him, then roughly pushed my lips against his. He moaned and fell back against the bed and I followed falling on top of him. I took his shirt off, then he took off mine.

" I'm making it up to you now, Hidan "


	6. SasoDei Lemon!

* SasoDei Lemon *

* Takes Place After Seth, Kevin, Axel? When Sasori Pushed Deidara

Up Against The Wall *

* Still Sasori's Pov *

He moaned against my mouth and I pushed my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues played with each other in a passionate dance while my hands pushed up his shirt. I moved my lips off his just long enough to remove his shirt and mine then put my lips back on his. I then moved my lips down his jaw to suck at his neck.

" Ahhh…. S-saori… " I smirked against his neck, bringing my hands down to his pants, taking them off. I trailed my lips down his chest, stopping at his nipple. I took it into my mouth, sucking on it.

" Ahhh… Danna…. " I felt his hands in my hair, holding me against his chest. I moved my hand to his other nipple, pulling and twisting it until it was hard. I switched nipples, giving the other one the same treatment. When they were both hard as they could get, I sat on my knees and mouthed his member though his boxers.

" Ahhh…. * Pant * Sasori-danna * Pant * Don't tease un, " I removed his boxers, then licked his member's underside. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back, moaned, and his grip in my hair tighten almost painfully. I smirked then took the head into my mouth. He thrust his hips up into my mouth a little before I could hold his hips down. I slowly took the rest of him in before he could protest about my hands. I sucked hard and fast, bobbing my head, and often humming sending him on edge.

" Ahhh! Danna, I'm close un, " He moaned out above me. I gave him one last hard suck before letting his member out of my mouth. He made a protesting sound before I cut him off when I started to leave love bits all over his collarbone. I smirked again before I trailed my fingers up his body and in front of his mouth. I didn't even have to tell him what to do, he took the fingers into his mouth, covering them with as much saliva as possibly. He licked them each and I groaned just thinking of what that wicked tongue could do. I pulled them out of his mouth and trailed them down his chest making his body jerk upwards. I chuckled around the mark I was leaving on the junction of his neck and shoulder. I moved my mouth up to his ear, and my fingers to rest at his entrance.

" What do you want Deidara? " I said huskily into his ear, making him shiver. I pushed my fingers barely into his entrance.

" Ahhh! You * Pant * Know * Pant * Exactly… Ahhh… What I Want, " He moaned out as I pushed my fingers into him more.

" I want you to say in, "

" I Ahhh want you to Ahhh F-fuck me! " He moaned/begged. I smirked, then pushed my fingers in all the way, successfully hitting his prostate, making him arch up and scream out. I moved my fingers in and out a couple times before moving them in stretching motion.

" I'm ready, " He moaned out. I moved my fingers out then lined myself up with his entrance. I locked eyes with him, silently making sure. He nodded so I thrusted in, hitting his prostate making him scream out my man.

" Ahhh! You are so tight baby. I just want to pound you so hard, " He moaned then moved his hips, making me groan louder.

" What's stopping you un? Go ahead then, " He said though his pants. I couldn't take it any more so I just took him hard and fast. His moans started to increase into cries and I know he was close. His hands started to claw my back and he arched off the bed, before calling out my name. He tightened around me and I came with a mixture of his name and a groan. I pulled out of him and collapsed on his side then pulled him into my chest. He snuggled into my chest then mumbled ' I Love You ' before drifting of to sleep.

" I love you to, " I said even though I knew he couldn't hear me. Then I felt sleep trying to come over me and didn't fight it.

A/N: Sorry If It Sucks! I Wrote It At 2:15 am! I'll Most Likely Update More Since School Started! Anyway If You Read My Days In The Lives Of Akatsuki Before It Got Deleted I Put Links In My Profile So Read Them If You Want!


	7. KisaIta Lemon!

Takes Place After Chapter Three!

* KisaIta *

* Kisame's Pov *

" _I want you to tonight, " he whispers huskily in my ear then he kissed me hard._

I was panting by the time he broke the kiss. My pants were steadily growing tighter and I wanted them off. I could feel his hardness pressing against my leg and I also wanted his pants off as well. I tugged at his belts loops hoping he got the hint.

" Off. Off, " I mumbled against his mouth. I felt him smirk against my lips so I pushed my tongue down his throat wiping the smirk off his face. I quickly undid his pants wanting to feel skin on skin. He felt my struggling and helped me out. He pushed his pants down to his ankle, his boxers following shortly after. I put my hands on the small of his back, slowly trailing them down to his ass.

I squeezed his ass and he moaned loudly into our combined mouths. His hands trailed to the hem of my shirt pushing it up, exposing my chest to the cold air. I broke the kiss long enough for him to pull my shirt and his shirt off. I pushed him toward the bed and when his knees hit the bed he fell back on it.

" You… Are… Wearing… To many… Clothes, " He said in between shallow pants. I smirked and pulled the rest off my clothes off then throw then into a random direction. I leaned down and kissed him, sneaking my tongue down his throat. I moved my lips down to the junction of his neck and shoulder trying to leave a red mark.

" Kisame… No foreplay tonight… P-please, " He begged me. I smirked and trailed my fingers up to his mouth. I put them in front of his mouth but he slapped them away, then put his own into his mouth.

He was going to put on a show for me and my cock jumped a little thinking about it.

He trailed his fingers down his body, rising goose bumps all over his body. He pushed one of his fingers into his entrance, moaning out my name. He slowly thrust his finger in and out adding a second one quickly .

" Oh.. Kisame… Ah…, " The fingers disappeared and reappeared as he stretched himself. I leaned down and finished making my mark.

" Do you know what you do to me, Baby? " I whispered huskily in his ear. He moaned and arched up. I grinded my hips into his.

" Kisame! "

" Yes, Baby, say my name, just like that, " I grinded my member harder into his, drawing out a moan from both of us.

" Kisame… Please… Fuck me already.., " I smirked nodded then pushed into him slowly.

" Oh! Baby, you are so tight! " I started out slowly then slowly got faster.

" Ah! Kisame! Right there! " I hit his sweet spot till I made him scream my name.

" Kisame! Kisame! Kisame! " That was all he seemed to be able to say, not that I was complaining.

" Oh! Itachi! Itachi! Baby! " I repeated his name till Itachi screamed my name and came. His ass tighten around my member sent me over the edge, screaming his name.

**A/N: You Better Be Glad I Love You Guys ( Not Like That ) Cause I Was Tempted To Just Post The Same Lemon For All Of Them! **

**And I'm Sorry If It Sucks I Got Inspired By My English Teacher Because We Had To Write A Paper On Our Favorite Memory ( I Hate Papers About Myself! I Don't Want To Know Your Favorite Memory, You Don't Want To Know Mine ) And The Paper Inspired Me To Write Chapter Eight!**

**After I Write All The Lemons ( Brat Are You Going To Write One? ) There Is Going To Be A Reunion Chapter And I Will Mostly End It!**

**I Haven't Deiced If I'm Going To Write Another Sequel! **

**What Do You Guys Think About The Story And About The Sequel?**

**Thanks For Reading My Rambling If You Did!**

**One Last Note ( Unrelated To The Story But When Do I Ever Relate! ) Please Read Anyway!**

**-_-_- Prompt -_-_-**

**Me And Paige4114 Need A Prompt For Our DITLOA( Day In The Lives Of Akatsuki ) ( On Dukey-boy's ( Or Paige4114) Account ) Series Of Rp. So Any Thing Works Really. We Just Need Ideas. If You Give Us An Idea We May Show Case Your OC In The Rp. Just Tell Us Who Will Rp It. Also We Can Not Promise What Will Happen To Them. They Won't Die, But They May Be Thrown From A 3 Story You,!~*~! Jenny151618 !~*~!**

**( Don't Forget This Is On Deviant Art )**

**-_-_-_ Help -_-_-_**

**I Need Help With Youtube Videos!Then Just Give Me The Name/Couple And The Anime It's From And The Song And Artist! Please! I'm Bored!**


	8. ZetTobi Lemon!

This Takes Place After Chapter Four

*ZetTobi*

*Tobi's Pov*

_" Just you wait, " he growled into my ear. He got up off my then picked me up bridal style, carrying me to our room, and then sitting me down on the bed. He crawled over me and went back to sucking_

I moaned and he went lower. He nipped at my collarbone and I whimpered. He moved one of his hands to my nipple and started pinching it. His mouth moved to the other one. I arched off the bed, into his mouth, and he growled around me. His free hand went to my jeans, chugging then off, my boxer followed shortly after.

" Not *pant* fair, " told him. He raised his head and his eyes meet mine, but his mouth never left my nipple. I tugged at his clothes, hoping he'd get the point. He did. He released my very hard nipple, and then straddled me while he his shirt was peeled of his body. His pants and boxer followed very quickly and we were both left with nothing on.

" Happy? " He whispered into my ear before gently nibbling on it. Both his hands were now at my hips keeping me from arching up into him.

" Very, " was my breathless response. His lips moved back down to my neck marking me as his. He ground his hips into mine, making me whimper out his name.

" Do you know how long it has been since we have had sex? " He huskily whispered into my ear.

" To… To… Long, " I panted back. One of his hands traveled up my body and to my lips. I opened them and took his fingers into my mouth. I wet then as much as I could with Zetsu in his hurry. He pulled his fingers put of my lips. While his fingers traveled down my body, his lips went to my neck, trailing up my body to my ear. He nibbled my on my ear, then whispered huskily into it, " Turn around, and get on your knees, "

I quickly obeyed and got on my hands and knees. His fingers rubbed my entrance, and then slowly pushed in.

" Ahhh… Zet… Zetsu! Ahhh! " I moaned out loud. I felt his lips on my shoulder smirking.

" You like that, don't you? " He said into my ear. I nodded, and then moaned loudly when he thrust his fingers in hard. " What was that? I couldn't hear you. " He asked while thrusting his fingers in hard and fast.

" Yes, Zetsu! Oh God! Yes! I love it! " I could not control what came out of my mouth anymore. He prodded all of his fingers in and I cried out in pain/pleasure. He continued to stretch me until he thought I was ready.

" Ready? " He asked into my ear. I whimpered, then nodded. He pulled put his fingers, and then positioned himself behind me. He shoved his member into me hard and fast making me scream out in more pain/pleasure.

" Ahhh! Zetsu! " I moaned as Zetsu continued you to thrust into me.

" You know what I'm going to do after this? " I whimpered as a hard thrust. " I'm going to fuck you against the wall, then you are going to ride me, then I'm taking you with you on your back. "

"AHHH! ZETSU! " His hard thrusts hit my prostate. His words, also, had me whimpering because I knew he would follow though with it. His thrust kept getting harder and faster until I was left a whimpering mess. His hand snaked around my waist, took a hold of my member, then started pumping it. With a scream of his name, I came. A few thrusts later Zetsu came with a grunt into me. We laid there for a few more minutes before Zetsu followed though on his words from earlier.

To saw that I was sore, was an underestimate.

**Done! Finally! Sorry it took me forever to update! I had a bad cause of writers block, and I've pretty much broke my ankle. **

**Anyway, do you like? I've got one more lemon to write then the reunion. It might be awhile cause I'm working on a story for NaNoWriMo 2010!**

**Me and my friend were talking and I want to know what you all think… **

**Think I should write another sequel with all the kids grown up and traveling or end it here with the reunion? **


	9. KakuHida Lemon

*Chapter Ten*

*KakuHida Lemon*

*Takes Place After Chapter Five*

_" I'm making it up to you now, Hidan "_

Hidan moaned as Kakuzu kissed him hard. Hidan's hand went around Kakuzu's neck, holding him there. Kakuzu forcefully pulled away and walked to the bathroom, leaving a dumbfounded Hidan behind. Finally Hidan got his ability to speak back.

"Kuzu….. Why'd you leave?" Hidan whined as he heard Kakuzu rambling though drawers.

"Because I needed something in here." Kakuzu said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hidan whined and laid back on the bed, waiting for his lover to return. Finally Kakuzu emerged form the bathroom holding several items out of Hidan's sight.

"What do you have there, Kuzu?" Hidan asked curiously. Kakuzu smirked as his answer. Quicker then Hidan could process he had his hands and legs bound to the bed by Kakuzu's threads. Before Hidan could protest a gag was shoved into his mouth.

"Can't have you waking the kids again, now can we?" Kakuzu whispered huskily into Hidan's ear. Hidan moaned behind the gag. Kakuzu chuckle then wrapped a blindfold around Hidan's eyes. Hidan whimpered. Kakuzu smirked and nibbled Hidan's ear lobe. He trailed his mouth down Hidan's neck making him wiggle in his bonds. Kakuzu's hands traveled along Hidan's chest. His hands pinched the other nipples, making the other arch off the bed.

Hidan whimpered and Kakuzu knew he was telling him to hurry up. He nodded even though the other can't see him. He leaned over Hidan and found the bottle of lube. He squeezed and reasonably amount on his fingers and trialed them down his chest, over his dick, and gently probed his entrance.

Hidan tried to buck into the other's hands but his restrains were on tight. The brunette man pushed in one finger slowly and started a slow pace of finger fucking. Kakuzu added another finger and started to stoke his member with his other hand.

"Pwwzz" Hidan mumbled behind the gag. The other chuckled and started a hard and fast pace.

"Ahh!" Hidan screamed as Kakuzu found his prostate. Kakuzu added a third finger and abused Hidan's prostate. Hidan pulled at his bonds, silently begging for Kakuzu to hurry up. Kakuzu removed his fingers, and spread lube over his dick. He thrust into Hidan and started a hard and fast pace because he knew neither of them would last long.

Hidan whimpered and matched his hips to Kakuzu pace. The brunette ran a hand down to Hidan's member and stroked it in time to his pace, also. A few minutes later Hidan screamed what sounded like Kakuzu's name and came.

Kakuzu felt Hidan's walls tighten and a couple thrust later came into him. He fell over to the side breathing hard.

After he got his breath he untied Hidan, took out the gag and blindfold. Hidan was already asleep so he just pulled the other into him and followed Hidan's lead into sleep.

_Sorry for waiting for so long but I was working on the other story and kinda forgot this one. One more chapter to go! I think! _


End file.
